


Such a Tease

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [69]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eggsy uses sedatives but not for dubious reasons promise, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, this tart I love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy goes on honeypot missions. They aren't common, even by Kingsman standards, but they do happen. And Eggsy enjoys them (if only to listen to Harry's frustration).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Eggsy hummed along to whatever tune played in his head (he thought it was something by The Wombats, but he couldn’t be sure) as he rotated the dial on the safe. His previous bed partner, a man who had called himself Jim Moriarty even though it was obviously a fake name, lay unconscious on the bed, enough tranquilizer in his system to keep a racehorse under for another hour or two. Using sedatives like that rubbed him the wrong way, but Jim wouldn’t remember who Eggsy was supposed to have been, his face, or anything that had happened the night before, so he figured in true Kingsman fashion the advantages outweighed the consequences. Like many aspects of his job, he tried not to let the grey morality build up and drive him insane.

The lock clicked and the hotel safe swung open, its contents bared. A wallet stuffed with cash - little paper trail - and a spare room card, what looked like the keys to Jim’s rental vehicle, a memory drive, and a small battered leather notebook sat unassumingly inside. Leaving everything else, Eggsy picked up the notebook and thumbed through it. His eyes widened as his glasses recorded the contents; complicated maths detailing the formulas for biochemical weaponry, access codes to top secret files under lock in governments across the world. A piece of folded notepaper slipped out between one of the pages. Unfolding it, Eggsy found the itineraries for several foreign dignitaries.

Deciding the members of the peace conference were safe for at least the immediate future, Eggsy slipped the slim volume, along with the paper and the flash drive, into the inside pocket of his suit and carefully replaced the door to the safe. Checking his appearance in the mirror by the door - immaculate, as he should be - he left the hotel suite and took the elevator to the lobby. Nodding to the exhausted woman behind the concierge desk and unfolding his umbrella as he stepped outside into the rain, Eggsy walked nearly half a block down the street before hailing a cab. He supposed he could have called one from outside the door of the hotel, but a camera might have caught the license plate and the last thing he wanted was people able to track him. Whether it was thanks to his appearance or the few people along the kerb due to the odd hour, Eggsy caught a cab quickly and slipped inside.

“Where to, sir?” The man’s German accent was thick, but thankfully his English was well enough that Eggsy didn’t have to use his limited knowledge of the language.

“The airport, if you would.” The man nodded and entered the address into his navigator, and gave him a sideways glance as he pulled out a cigarette and made to light it. Eggsy pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to him. “You mind?” The cabbie put it in the tip jar and turned back to the road.

“Not at all, sir.”

Careful of the ash from his smoke, Eggsy pulled the notebook out of his inside pocket and thumbed through it again. With the information it contained, Kingsman would have enough intel to bring down Jim as well as the people he worked for - people who had eluded both them and the British Secret Service for over a decade. Deciding to wait until he was on the private jet held for him to plug the thumb drive into a laptop, Eggsy put the notebook away and tapped ash out of the open car window, watching the city lights blur past the water drops as they slid down the glass.

The cab pulled into the airstrip and he paid the driver, far more than he would have normally, and got out of the car. His umbrella hooked over one arm and his other hand in the front pocket of his trousers, Eggsy mounted the steep set of stairs into the jet. A block of green text from Merlin scrolled over the lens of his glasses.

_ ‘Good work, Excalibur. See you back at headquarters.’ _

Eggsy smirked as the door closed behind him, and poured himself a snifter of brandy from the bar before settling into a chair and plugging the drive into his laptop. Below him, he felt the plane take off and make home for England.

The moment he plugged in the drive, one of the many programs that came preinstalled on the laptop opened to allow him to run a decryption code. He struggled fruitlessly with it for almost twenty minutes before a smooth voice came over his earpiece.

_ ‘That can wait, Eggsy.’  _ The man said, and Eggsy sighed in defeat as he unplugged the drive and powered down the computer.  _ ‘You’ve had a long day, and all of this can be sent down to the tech department to be dealt with. Why don’t you get some rest? You have time for a quick nap, if you need one.’  _ Catching his own reflection in the bar glass, Eggsy made a show of undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt to the first two buttons, enough to show his collarbones and just the hint of a bruise that Jim had left. On the other end of the line, Eggsy could hear a frustrated growl. To irritate him more, Eggsy spread out on the chair he was sitting in and draped himself across it.  _ ‘When I meant you could have a nap, darling, I mean escort yourself to the private suite at the back of the jet, not begin a strip tease in the middle of the cabin.’  _ Eggsy chuckled.

“Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? To watch me strip out of this _confining_ suit.” He heard a huff through his comm-link. “Or maybe I should just wait until I get home? Then  _ you  _ can peel me out of it, and show me that the marks on my skin don’t mean a thing?” Jim had been a rather  _ possessive  _ partner, all things considered, and Eggsy was trying not to think about the trail of bite marks that ended rather firmly on his hip. Harry never liked when Eggsy took honeypot missions; as Arthur he had to accept it as part of the job, simply on the fact that he knew they could occur at any moment. But as _ Harry _ , he did ever so enjoy reminding Eggsy that  _ he _ was the only person truly allowed to leave Eggsy aching, and to have it mean anything.

_ ‘There are times, dear boy, when I really just want to tie you down and never let you leave.’  _ Eggsy knew from Harry’s tone that he had pushed the wrong button just a little too firmly. He winked at himself in the glass, knowing that Harry would see it.

“I’d love to see you try. In fact, I can almost say I’m  _ gagging  _ for it.” Something on Harry’s end sounded as though it had fallen off of his desk.

_ ‘You cheeky little tart.’ _


End file.
